ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Denkou Choujin Gridman: "boys invent great hero"
Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero (電光超人グリッドマン boys invent great hero Denkō Chōjin Guriddoman Boizu Inbento Gurēto Hīrō Lightning Superman Gridman: boys invent great hero) is 2015 animated short film directed by Akira Amemiya and produced by Studio Trigger for the Japan Animator Expo. Plot 22 years has passed since Khan Digifer's downfall, and Takeshi Todo, now an adult, entered a dump area filled with computer monitors. Finding a computer monitor that greatly resembles Naoto's Junk, he sees a series of flashbacks about the fight between Gridman and monsters he once created with Khan's help in the digital world which culminated to the duel between Gridman and Khan Digifer himself. As he watched the flashbacks, mirages of his past monsters appeared and terrorized the city. Once the flashbacks ends, multiple lights from computer monitors suddenly radiated him, granted him an Axepter. The short film ends with Takeshi transforms into Gridman Sigma. Gallery Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 01.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 03.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 02.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 04.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 05.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 06.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 07.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 08.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 09.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 10.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 11.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 12.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 13.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 14.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 15.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 16.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 17.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 18.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 19.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 20.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 21.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 22.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 23.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 24.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 25.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 26.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 27.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 28.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 29.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 30.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 31.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 32.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 33.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 34.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 35.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 36.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 37.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 38.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 39.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 40.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 42.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 43.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 44.jpg Denkou Chojin Gridman boys invent great hero 45.jpg Category:Denkou Choujin Gridman